Aircraft galley systems for commercial aircraft with in-flight catering services typically incorporate self-contained refrigeration units that are cooled to prevent spoilage of food prior to distribution to passengers, and to keep beverages at desired serving temperatures, as well as separate ovens for heating food in the preparation of hot meals to be served aboard aircraft. Currently space must be allocated for each of the heating and cooling devices separately, either in the same galley or in different galleys.
Conventional electrical connection interfaces for a galley insert or appliance for an aircraft galley typically involve a large amount of complex internal electrical and other systems, contributing significantly to the length, complexity and weight of such aircraft galley electrical systems, and are subject to possible damage from disconnection due to movement of a galley insert or appliance after an electrical connection interface is completed.
It would be desirable to provide a high level interface that allows a reduction in overall weight of the galley insert or appliance by reducing a length of the internal electric cabling, electromagnetic interference protection and other services. It would also be desirable to provide a high level interface that allows reduction of weight of a galley electrical wiring and data system by significantly shortening a connection length between an appliance power and control unit and the galley insert or appliance, and by shortening a connection length between the appliance power and control unit and a galley power and control unit. It would also be desirable to provide a high level interface that allows a galley insert or appliance to be installed and uninstalled as a conventional line replaceable unit without the need for additional tools. It would also be desirable to provide a high level interface that provides a significant safety separation between the electrical and water systems by placement of such water systems below a level of an interface connection point. It would also be desirable to provide a high level interface that can provide a common electrical interface with different galley insert or appliance types, allowing interchangeability within a given location, and that allows for float in both a galley insert or appliance and an appliance power and control unit preventing damage or disconnection through movement. The present invention meets these and other needs.